Sun and Moon
by LadyArwen4990
Summary: One is of the moon, while the other, the sun, equally powerful and equally passionate.


**Sun and Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

-----------------

One is of the moon, while the other, the sun, equally powerful and equally passionate.

The serenity of the ocean can soften even the most stubborn heart.

She holds her arms against her body, looking out at the gentle waves and the setting sun. The skies are filled with brilliant warm colors, reds and yellows with every color in between, as the violet of night approaches. The shadows of the tall forest behind her lengthen into the darkness. The warm, moist air swims around her body, baiting her, demanding her to let go.

_Not yet._

Slowly the sun moves beneath the horizon. Her long hair brushed back by the strong sea breeze. She waits with quiet anticipation. Darkness stretches, engulfing the silent forest and the pulsing sea brushing against her naked feet. The last rays of sunlight desperately clinging to the day finally dip below the horizon, enveloping the sky in luminous violet. She looks up as the full moon makes her appearance, showering the night with a penetrating glow.

_Grant me your strength Yue._

Her eyes close and she takes a deep, steady, energizing breath. Her hearts pounds with the growing might of her gift, her connection to the southern water tribe, the only home she's ever known. This is her moment, her chance to feel the pull of the full moon, the ultimate water bender. Lifting her arms, she welcomes the power.

Her joy radiates in the shimmering water moving lithely, in perfect sync, with her body. She moves leisurely, enjoying the beauty of the dance, the smooth current gliding with the movement of her long fingers. Her concentration is focused on the sway of her body with the steady pulse of the water. The world is at her command, bending to her will.

The forms become quick and deliberate. Not angry like a fierce storm churning the seas, but exuding passion, a passion that is reserved for herself and this moment. A passion that she shows to no one.

---------

In the shadows of the forest, he watches the sun set, his life force falling beyond his reach. In much the same way as his dearest uncle is now beyond him. So many changes, twists and turns of fate, have brought him to this point in his life; his life of anguish, deceit, and betrayal. All lost for the sake of power. A man challenging his own child to an Agni Kai to teach a lesson in obedience. Pain, horrible and blinding. What father would inflict such cruelty on a boy, his own son and heir?

_My father._

Fate works in strange ways. Years have passed, anger has grown and hatred has been boiling steadily for longer than he wants to remember. Only to be extinguished when he discovered that all his previous goals and dreams were lies. To restore his honor, he had to capture the Avatar.

_What bullshit. _

His honor, the same honor that was allegedly lost on that wretched day, was never tarnished, was always burning brightly. He learned the truth. After returning to his home as a war hero, gaining the life he had always dreamed of, it no longer suited him. Being the prefect prince meant losing himself, something he wanted to fix, for his mother, for himself, for the betterment of the world. His true destiny lies elsewhere, in the presence of a bald monk.

_Destiny really is a funny thing, Uncle._

The sun, the source of his power, dips lower and lower. He takes a breath, deep and controlled. Reaching within his body, he conjures a sparkling flame in his palm. Flickering life, a steady heartbeat. Not meant for destruction. The world has endured enough pain.

Darkness. The land succumbs to night. The moon appears, fiercely complete in all its glory. Yet the fire bender has given his attention to another. A lone woman in the distance.

The fire in his palm extinguished, only to light a fire in his heart. This woman, this gorgeous woman, she is unlike anything he has ever seen yet frighteningly familiar. She glistens with the passion of the night. A passion that does not control her, no, she controls the passion, the rolling of the movement. She dances, circling patterns in the sand, bending streams of sparkling water around her gyrating body. A waterbender.

_...Katara?_

He slowly moves out of the dense brush, wanting only to get a better look at his companion. Never has he seen her in such a passion, such a wonderful trance. She truly is a master. He body, covered only by her undergarments, shows strength, power. Muscles tensing and flexing with each movement. The soft glow of the full moon on her dark skin sends heat racing through his blood.

He only wanted to get a closer look. He sidesteps a long branch, treads softly over the crisp flora, making his way closer. The excitement of the dance pulls him closer and closer and closer. At the treeline, where forest meets sand, he stops. But fate works in strange ways.

---------

She feels a presence. She swings her body to face the interruption expecting to see her brother or Aang. But fate works in strange ways.

---------

He steps into the moonlight.

Amber meets glorious blue.

Surprise causes the water to drop to the ground, soaking into the soft sand. Katara stares.

His eyes widen. He steps closer to her. One, two, three footprints in the sand.

"Katara." He mutters softly. "I didn't want to interrupt you."

Her heart pounds hard into her chest. She releases her gaze from his, looking out at the ocean, wrapping her arms over her body.

"Don't worry about it."

She seems tense, distracted. A moment ago that wasn't the case. The dance was her only thought.

"Is something wrong Katara?" Her head swings around.

_Am I that obvious?_ "I'm fine." Her eyes fall, moving back over the sea.

_Who is she trying to fool?_ Zuko takes a deep breath and walks to her side."Tell me what's bothering you." She looks up at him. "Please Katara?"

His gaze pierces through the waterbender. Tears begin forming over her beautiful eyes. She can't hold back the pressure building within her body. "I'm scared!" she yells into his face. "God dammit, I'm terrified and I don't know what to do anymore!" Katara falls on her knees, holding her head in her hands. "The comet is so close and I'm not ready. I'm not strong enough. I can't help Aang." Tears flow gently over her face.

He lowers himself next to her. Reaching his hand up, he lifts her face level with his, looking deep into her eyes. "Aang knows what he needs to do. All you need to do is let him know that you're there for him." Zuko ran his hand along her jaw. "You are strong Katara, don't let yourself think otherwise." He smiled wiping her tears away.

Katara looks at him in the moonlight. What is that look in his eyes? Those gleaming amber eyes. She can feel her body relax.

"Zuko…thank you." Sliding her arms around his neck, she hugs him fiercely. Zuko holds her against his chest and raises her to her feet.

He looks into her eyes. "Aang has his own battle but you can help me. We can face Azula together." Brushing her cheek, "I need you Katara, I need you with me." She can feel his heat.

_Oh…. _She leans into his palm. They are so close. He can feel her desire, the quickened beating of her heart. His fingers graze her soft lips.

She steps closer to him, placing both of her hands over his strong jaw. His eyes widen with surprise. Can she now be feeling what he has felt for so long, through every vicious encounter they've had, what is now seeping through his cloak of hatred and rage?

She smiles and he understands.

Inches apart, she can feel his hot breath warming her body, his arms now tightly wrapped around her. Desire clearly shown in their eyes, he pulls her in. She surrenders herself.

That first touch, like lightning.

They love each other's mouth with a passion that surprises even them. Her lips suck and his tongue caresses. She feels his heat, not just because he is a fire bender, but because his passion, his hunger for her emanates strongly. His fiery hands caress her back, up and down, sending shivers through her body. The moon lighting the beach with its glow, fueling their passion.

The sun and the moon meet.

Him, Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Ozai, powerful firebender. Her, Katara, peasant of the southern Water Tribe, daughter to Chief Hakoda, master waterbender. Together they make a powerful force, pain and joy, fire and water, yin and yang. The perfect balance.

**This is a revision of my first fanfiction. The original was very short so I extended and broadened the idea. Hope you enjoyed :) Please review!**


End file.
